Among image forming apparatuses such as laser beam printers, there are those to and from which a developing unit having a memory can be attached and detached and that cause the developing unit, which has been attached, to rotate using a rotating device such as a rotary so as to print in full color a latent image formed on a photoconductor.
In some apparatuses, when the rotary is positioned at a predetermined position, the developing unit can be attached to and detached from the main body of the image forming apparatus via an attach/detach opening.
Communication is carried out between the memory and the main body of the image forming apparatus so as to read and write various types of information from and into the memory of the developing unit.
It is necessary that communication between the memory and the main body of the image forming apparatus is carried out properly. For example, when information regarding the remaining amount of toner is to be written into the memory of the developing unit, if a communication error occurs and incorrect information is written, then the remaining amount of toner in the developing unit cannot be managed properly.
The present invention has been made in light of the foregoing problem, and it is an object thereof to achieve image forming apparatuses, developing units, and computer systems with which communication can be accurately carried out with respect to a developing unit, for example, having an element.
It is a further object of the present invention to achieve image forming apparatuses and computer systems with which information can be accurately written into a developing unit, for example, having an element.